legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P8/Transcript
(Rose is seen sitting in front of a few Targhul Infants as she tries to feed them a few vegetables) Rose: Come on kiddo, you gotta eat! ???: No! (The infant in front tries pushing the vegetable away) Rose: Come on, it's good for you! ???: No, it's gross! Rose: Its healthy! ???: I want meat! Rose: I'm sorry but we don't have meat handy! ???: The girl in red is meat. Rose: What?? ???: Yeah.....Food. Rose: Whoa whoa whoa, you can't eat her! ???: Why not? Rose: She's my friend! You don't eat friends! ???: But she's not our friend. ???: Yeah, that's fair game for us. Rose: You're eating your veggies, not her. ???: We want meat! ???: Let's go eat red head! (The infants all start moving away from Rose) Rose: H-HEY! GET BACK HERE! ???: No! Rose: Ruby be careful! Ruby: Huh? Rose: My group's gone rouge! Ruby: Gone rouge what- *Sees them coming toward her* Huh? ???: Eeeeeat! Ruby: Whoa what the?! Rose: Don't you kids dare! (The Targhul then pounce on Ruby) Rose: Aww man.... Ruby: Hey what're you guys doing?! Get off of me! ???: Foooood! ???: Bond with her and eat! Ruby: Wait what?! Hey you guys don't wanna eat me! Rose: Crap, I gotta do something before they suck her blood dry! (The infants then start bonding to Ruby) Ruby: HUH?! (Rose then looks around before she remembers something. She then pulls out a chocolate bar that she was keeping) Rose: *sigh* I guess I have no choice. (Rose starts to walk over to Ruby as the Infants she was watching look on confused) ???: Ruby? Did you do something to hurt our siblings or something? ???: Yeah, I've never seen them act so aggressive before. Ruby: I DON'T KNOW!! THEY JUST CAME AND STARTING ATTACK ME! HELP!! Rose: GUYS!! (Ruby looks to find Rose standing next to her as the Targhuls all pop their heads out from her body) Rose: You guys want food right? (Rose pulls out her chocolate bar and rips off the wrapper) ???: *Sniff* What.. that? ???: It smells good! Rose: You want it? Targhuls: YES!! Rose: Alright, but first you have to separate from Ruby. ???: Hmm... Trick... ???: Yeah its gotta be. ???: How do we know you'll give it to us? Rose: Fine then. I'll eat it myself. *Starts pulling it toward her mouth* Targhuls: NO WAIT!! Rose: Are you gonna separate? ???: Yes! ???: Just give us a second. (The Targhuls all separate from Ruby and look up at Rose) Rose: Good. Now let's split this chocolate up. ???: Yay! Rose: But next time, you are GONNA eat you veggies. Weather you want to or not. And if you try to eat a person again, then you'll NEVER get a chocolate bar again. Understand? Targhuls:.... *Sadly nods* Rose: Good, now here you go. (Rose splits the bar apart and gives each Targhul a piece. They start eating before Rose helps Ruby up) Rose: You okay? Ruby: Yeah... THanks for the help. Rose: Hey no problem. Ruby: Why did they want to eat me? Rose: They didn't' want to eat they're veggies. I would have given meat but I didn't have any handy. Besides veggies are good. Ruby: Yeah. I guess Targhuls aren't the biggest on other foods. Rose: I mean we can other stuff, but meat is just our species natural food choice. Ruby: But why did they bond with me? Rose: That's how infants eat. Once they attach, they start draining your blood. Ruby: Oh. Jeez.... Rose: Yeah it's not fun. Just because it feels like they're tickling you doesn't mean they're doing it to have fun. If you're not quick, then you'll be nothing but a dried out husk. Ruby: That does not sound like a fun way to go out. Rose: No it does not. ???: Rose? Rose you in here? Rose: Hm? (Ruby and Rose look to find Erin entering the nest) Rose: *gasp* Erin! (Rose rushes over and hugs Erin) Rose: I'm so glad you're back! How did it go? Did you save Craig? Erin: Kinda yeah. Rose: What do you mean kinda? Ruby: And why are you dressed like that? Erin: It's my disguise. I needed it so that we wouldn't get other people's attention. Ruby: Ooookay. Rose: But what about Craig? Is he okay? Erin: Oh yeah he's fine. In fact, Risky didn't even lay a hand on him. Rose: Huh? Erin: Yeah, she actually treated him well. Ruby: I thought she was a pirate. Erin: She is. But she seemed to have treated Craig decently. Hell she even let Craig go after we came. Rose: So you went through all that trouble just to have her let him go? Erin: Pretty much. Ruby: So your friend's not hurt right? Erin: Nope. Ruby: Wow, well uhh- ???: Hey guys! (The three look to find Craig standing behind Erin) Craig: What are we talking about in here? Erin: Oh nothing Craig. Rose: Just about how your rescue went. Craig: Wasn't really much of a rescue. Ruby: What did she even do with you? Craig: Nothing bad. She just made me clean up is all. Rose: Really? Craig: Yeah, and she fed me some of the best sushi I've ever eaten in my life! Erin: Really? She has sushi? Craig: Yeah like Tuna Rolls! Erin: Well didn't YOU get the 5 course meal. Craig: *Big Smile* Ruby: Oh wow you're dressed like a pirate Craig. Craig: Oh this wasn't by choice. Ruby: Oh. Rose: Sooo, I take it you had fun being kidnapped? Craig: Well aside from the work, I honestly say that kidnapping wasn't so bad. And to think she did this cause I made her laugh! Ruby: That was it? Jeez you must be a real comedian then. Craig: You could say that.... Rose: Well hey now that's done, let's just finish up here and you can change back to your normal clothes Erin. Erin: *Smirks* Oh I don't know, I think I might stay dressed like this a little longer. Craig: Why? Erin: No reason. Craig:.....I see. Rose: Yeah.... Erin: Well, I'll leave you three alone with the babies. See ya. *Leaves* Craig: I don't get why she wants to stay dressed like that. Rose: I think I know but let's not worry about that. We got some babies to finish feeding. Ruby: As long as they don't feed on me I'm okay with feeding them whatever. Rose: Right. (The three return to the nursery where they look at all the babies) Rose: Hey guys! We're back! Ruby: And we brought a new friend! Craig: Woooow! More babies! (The babies all crawl over to the three) Rose: So who's hungry? (The babies all cry out in response) Rose: Figured as much. Come and eat then! (The Targhuls all follow Rose as Craig and Ruby watch them smiling. Craig then notices one that was left behind as it sleeps) Craig: Hey, one of them stayed behind. Ruby: Huh? Craig: Over there. (Craig and Ruby walk over to the infant that still sits sleeping) Craig: *shakes the Targhul gently* Hey, wake up little buddy. You gotta eat. (The Targhul groans in response as it stays asleep) Craig: Alright, you asked for it. (Craig's hand then starts glowing purple as does the Targhul's body) Ruby: What the heck? Craig: Just give it a second. He'll be awake before you know it. (Ruby watches as the infant starts to giggle) Craig: Here he comes. (The Targhul then wakes up as it giggles uncontrollably) Ruby: Huh?? Craig: That's my power! Ruby: You're making it do that? Craig: Yep! ???: *Giggling* Please stop! I'm awake! Craig: Alright alright. (Craig ceases his attack as the Targhul catches its breath) Craig: Now then, let's go get you fed. ???: *panting* R-Right... Craig: Good! Come on! Let's you and me go together buddy! ???: Got it. Ruby: Aww Craig made a friend! Craig: Sure did! Come on Ruby! (The three then go to catch up to Rose and the infants. It then cuts to outside the nest where Starkiller is seen stalking in the woods) Starkiller: So, your disgrace of an uncle decided you'd be safe with The Defenders huh Ruby Rose? Well you're about to learn first hand what happens to those that try and escape my wrath. (Starkiller glares at the nest) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts